


Halloween Special Fanfiction- Your Existence Glowed in My Heart

by Yukkie (orphan_account)



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon), 魔道祖師
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Demons, Elf, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fanfiction, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Heartwarming, M/M, Magic, Spoilers, Spooky, Touching, Werewolf, Witches, cultivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yukkie
Summary: Hello, it's Yukkie! We meet again, babe <3Today I'm bringing new fanfiction. It's special for Halloween's day ^_^Mostly everyone knew me from an MDZS Blogger. You can find me in @Sak_KieTS in Twitter~This Fanfiction include some new character from @AlasseTasartir for Twitter >///<This story will be in Halloween's occasion also contains almost all story from the original that changed became Halloween version. Let me explain the characters:o Wei Wuxian [As Elf] [Yiling Patriarch became Dark Priest] [Golden Core became Dark Core]o Lan Wangji [As Half Demon - Half Zombie] [Hanguang-Jun became General of Moonlight]o Jiang Cheng [As Vampire] [Sandu-Shengshou became Purple Thunder] [Only using Zidian]o Lan Xichen [As Demon] [Zewu-Jun became General of Golden Weeds]o Jin Guangyao [As Witch] [LianFang-Zun became General of Grey Shadow]o Nie Mingjue [As Werewolf] [Chifeng-Zun became General of Red Scarlet]o Nie Huaisang [As Werewolf] [Timid]o Lan Qiren [As Demon]o Jiang Fengmian [As Vampire]o Lan Xin [As Half Demon - Half Elf]o Wei An [As Half Demon - Half Elf]o Lan Sizhui [As Demon] [Real Identity as Half Demon and Half Archdemon]o Lan Jingyi [As Demon]o Jin Ling [As Vampire]o Mo Xuanyu [As Elf]o Wen Ning [As Archdemon]





	Halloween Special Fanfiction- Your Existence Glowed in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's Yukkie! We meet again, babe <3  
> Today I'm bringing new fanfiction. It's special for Halloween's day ^_^  
> Mostly everyone knew me from an MDZS Blogger. You can find me in @Sak_KieTS in Twitter~  
> This Fanfiction include some new character from @AlasseTasartir for Twitter >///<  
> This story will be in Halloween's occasion also contains almost all story from the original that changed became Halloween version. Let me explain the characters:
> 
> o Wei Wuxian [As Elf] [Yiling Patriarch became Dark Priest] [Golden Core became Dark Core]  
> o Lan Wangji [As Half Demon - Half Zombie] [Hanguang-Jun became General of Moonlight]  
> o Jiang Cheng [As Vampire] [Sandu-Shengshou became Purple Thunder] [Only using Zidian]  
> o Lan Xichen [As Demon] [Zewu-Jun became General of Golden Weeds]  
> o Jin Guangyao [As Witch] [LianFang-Zun became General of Grey Shadow]  
> o Nie Mingjue [As Werewolf] [Chifeng-Zun became General of Red Scarlet]  
> o Nie Huaisang [As Werewolf] [Timid]  
> o Lan Qiren [As Demon]  
> o Jiang Fengmian [As Vampire]  
> o Lan Xin [As Half Demon - Half Elf]  
> o Wei An [As Half Demon - Half Elf]  
> o Lan Sizhui [As Demon] [Real Identity as Half Demon and Half Archdemon]  
> o Lan Jingyi [As Demon]  
> o Jin Ling [As Vampire]  
> o Mo Xuanyu [As Elf]  
> o Wen Ning [As Archdemon]

  In past, there's caste between the lowest and the highest in Demon's world. The highest one is Demon and the lowest one was the Zombie. But, the purest and rare is an elf. And that elf named as Wei Wuxian. He lost both his parent in an accident and being stray around a town. One day, the previous Vampire Lord, Jiang Fengmian coincidently stroll around that town and saw that small stray elf and adopted him as his eldest disciple. The son of Jiang Fengmian, Jiang Cheng love to raised small Cerberus and Wei Wuxian scared of them. Jiang Fengmian chased off those Cerberus and that action made Jiang Cheng hated Wei Wuxian at first. But who know that after a few months, they started to get along as brothers.

  And a few years have passed, Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng transferred to Demon's school as foreigner student. One night, the elf met a unique demon. Not particularly was a demon yet its half zombie and half demon! At that time, that half-demon caught red handed of Wei Wuxian at the roof. Wei Wuxian brings two jars of the most famous wine on Lan's Demon's town, Emperor's Smile. Wei Wuxian's face became pale and took both Emperor's Smile and thinks to bribe that half-demon with a jar of Emperor's Smile, yet got refused and they started to battled and those Emperor's Smile was broke while fighting.

  Finally, the most important and big day is coming! it's the first day at Lan's Demon's School. Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng are heading to the school, at the same time they met a timid werewolf. His name is Nie Huaisang. He's known as the weakest in the class, always lazy doing studies and cultivation. They head to their class, Wei Wuxian suddenly stunned after seeing that someone who is known as most cold-hearted and quiet student, Lan Wangji. He's also famous disciple in Lan's Demon's School, he also being taken care by the elder of Lan's Demon's sect, Lan Qiren. But unfortunately, Lan Wangji was born as a half demon and half zombie. The lowest caste. He's completely different from Wei Wuxian itself. During the school days, Wei Wuxian always teasing him, something like stealing his clothes, forehead ribbon, and throw him porn animated book. Till the end, they don't get along at all and became enemy after the period of time at school.

  For a few months, A big war happened in Vampire's clan after the attack to Lan's Demon's Sect. That war causes the death of Vampire's lord and his wife during protecting their son, Jiang Cheng. The news of both his parent cause Jiang Cheng a big shock. The most shocking is he lost his dark ore to Archdemon's sect who started the war at that time. Wei Wuxian worried about him and decided to sacrifice his core to him without thinks what will happen to him and sent Jiang Cheng to a mountain and gone in action.

  After a few months, Lan's Demon's Sect found the Vampire's Sect only son, Jiang Cheng. They invited all sect from all demon's race to plan a war to take down Archdemon's Sect. and this plan has been discussed for a few years and finally, the big war was started. That war causes a big loss to Archdemon's Sect. Yet happen in one place that guarded by Lan Wangji and Jiang Cheng's lost. Nearly took their life.

  At the same time, Wei Wuxian appeared as the first dark priest who learned the darkest spells. He controlled numerous of Archdemon's body. He walked a heretic path that all people detest to the hell. In the end, he still died while in Dark's grave siege. Being taken down by four big demon's sect. After the problem happened with Jiang's Vampire's Sect. And that problem is he became madness and inadvertence killed his sworn sister and her husband.

  Who knows? sixteen years had passed since then...

 

* * *

 

 

  Mysteriously, Wei Wuxian awakes from long sleep and he noticed something weird and picked up a mirror. He looks at himself and shocked.

  Wei Wuxian stunned, _"T-T-This... my... face..."_

  He looks around and noticed a ritual array at the floor. It's "Evil Spirits summoning" Array! Wei Wuxian was being called to revenge for the sacrificer wants to. But, if the evil spirit which is called doesn't do what he wants to, his soul will be scattered and never returning to earth. After thinks about it for a while. He walks to outside and found a black donkey. He took the reins and sit at that donkey's back. Yet the donkey doesn't even care him and continued eating his foods. And then, Wei Wuxian saw an apple in the floor and lured that donkey and head to the village.

  He made a ruckus around the village and head straight to his sacrificer's house. It's Mo's Sect Hall. When he arrived, he suddenly being chased around by some guards in the outside. He noticed the door and runs to inside, he was nearly tripped and later he was saved by some young demon. After a long war between Wei Wuxian with the sacrificer's cousin, finally, they separated. But the cousin doesn't feel good at all after being framed like that. Finally, the night had come. But who knows, something big may happen.

 Who thought that the one who has been disturbed the villagers was a Fierce Zombie's Corpse's hand. This hand was fierce and strong. Those two teen's demon was utterly defeated. Wei Wuxian can't bear to see them like that again and used his darkest spells on the corpse of Mo's Sect Leader and his son who died caused by the hand. Made them awake and let them fight with the hand. Yet still can't be managed to defeat it, suddenly it started to attack those two demons and nearly got them died. Someone came rescued them. Wei Wuxian's eyes widened. Who would thought that 'someone' would be who he is known for a long time? It's Lan Wangji! sixteen years have passed, a sudden reunion between them made Wei Wuxian's quite tense. But he's also relieved, that Lan Wangji doesn't recognize him and also given a regard of thanks for saved his two disciples.

  And then, Wei Wuxian decided to started his adventure to a mountain which has a rumour there's a god's statue that granted a fortune or any wish. Wei Wuxian hides his identity yet in the end, he still got found out. And that person was the most familiar with. It's Lan Wangji again. But he also found out be his who once brothers but became enemy, Jiang Cheng. This awkward situation made Wei Wuxian's dulled. Who would thought that small vampire he met just not long ago would be his sworn sister's son? That truth made he shivered. He suddenly remembered the death of his sworn sister and his husband. But, this already happened... He already can't turn back his past.

 

* * *

 

 

  Later, Wei Wuxian being taking back to Lan's Demon's Sect by Lan Wangji to prevented Jiang Cheng locked him in Jiang's Vampire's Sect. After the reunion, they have been made many adventures. Wei Wuxian still likes his past. Always teased Lan Wangji. Yet he doesn't know that his identity doesn't hide for a long time, it was found out by anyone in the cultivation's world. The back of The Dark Priest, Wei Wuxian has back to this world! This rumours made everyone became panic. The most shockest thing is, Lan Wangji became traitor to Lan's Demon's Sect and all sect from demon's sect in a reason for protecting Wei Wuxian from all of them. Wei Wuxian was quite guilty on this action. He shouldn't burden Lan Wangji. Yet it's Lan Wangji himself choose to. Before the rumour of Dark Priest's returned, They are going to Jin's Witch's Sect. At that time Wei Wuxian used spells and became a paper man. He was incidentally sawing Jin Guangyao, the sect leader went to a hidden room, and he followed him. He was shocked when he went there. There's Nie Mingjue, the previous Werewolf's Sect leader! He used again a spells to see Nie Mingjue's memories and saw the truth behind of his death. It's Jin Guanyao itself killed him. He rushed to Lan Wangji's side and told about it to him. But, who would know this Jin Guang Yao was smart and quickly moved this head to other place and Jin Guangyao turned the topic became the identity of Wei Wuxian, and made his existence discovered. Those cultivators started to chase Wei Wuxian. And in the roof, Wei Wuxian saw Lan Wangji. 

  Wei Wuxian, _"Do you really... wants to help me?"_

  Lan Wangji, _"En."_

  Wei Wuxian, _"Even throw your reputation? Your reputation will be tainted after this."_

  Lan Wangji holds Wei Wuxian, _"En."_

  Suddenly Jin Ling came to roof. Jin Ling was Jiang Cheng's nephew. Also, Wei Wuxian's sworn sister's son. His face was pale and asked, _"A-Are you really Wei Ying?"_

  Wei Wuxian gritted his teeth, _"Yes. I am."_

  And then Lan Wangji holds Wei Wuxian who became tense, run away from Jin's Sect. Wei Wuxian's face doesn't look very well at all. The _'Wei Ying'_ who already killed Jin Ling's both parent was found out by Jin Ling itself. That must be hurt he a lot. Who would think all this time that person always saved him from dangerous was his parent's killer, Wei Wuxian? Wei Wuxian has been blamed himself for the death of both his parents. He can't think of seeing Jin Ling's again or the next time, they will be enemy just like his uncle, Jiang Cheng. The only one would along his side now only Lan Wangji alone.

  Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji reached a safe zone and took a rest. Wei Wuxian's leg was being hit by Jiang Cheng's weapon, Zidian. Lan Wangji treated his leg. 

  Wei Wuxian looked at him, _"Hey, Lan Zhan... It felt like I was once piggy-back you in past..."_

  Lan Wangji, _"You do."_

Wei Wuxian laughed and Lan Wangji only stared at him quietly, they planned to explain more detailed to Lan Wangji's brother, Lan Xichen and they sneak to Lan's Demon's Sect. They reached and told all that Wei Wuxian saw. Yet Lan Xichen doesn't seem to believe all of this and told his younger brother and Wei Wuxian to investigated it more detailed with shreds of evidence. Finally, all evidence gathered and Jin Guangyao was being wanted by all cultivator. But the shocker is the end of life Jin Guangyao was killed by his own sworn brother, Lan Xichen. And this rumours spread to Demon's world. This fact has been cause Lan Xichen big shocked for quite long time and keeps mourn on the death of his Sworn brother. One day, Jiang Cheng visited him and encourage him.

  Jiang Cheng, _"Lan's Sect leader, the one who has died will never come back again."_

  Lan Xichen quite startled, _"Yeah..."_

  Jiang Cheng, _"But you still have your family. Please don't forget your own family."_

  To have heard what was said, Lan Xichen felt that what he said is right and relieved for being time. Finally, for few days passed, Lan Xichen's seemed better than the last time. Until then, he still remembered the word that Jiang Cheng said to him. Jiang Cheng also visited him for sometimes. In this short period of the meeting, Lan Xichen started to in love with Jiang Cheng. That rumour spread to WangXian's pair, and Lan Wangji completely rejects this fact and keep prevent their meeting. Yet, Wei Wuxian keeps teasing Jiang Cheng on this.

  Wei Wuxian smirked, _"If you don't want to stay single forever, you better with our brother-in-law~"_

  Jiang Cheng snapped, _"What?!"_

  Lan Xichen is looking at him at behind and his beside was Lan Wangji, who keep glared at him. This situation made Jiang Cheng lowered his head. He also knows himself has been interested in Lan Xichen. Until one night, Lan Xichen is working at his room. Jiang Cheng came visited him at his room. They went to the backyard and sits at there. Lan Xichen went to pour tea. Jiang Cheng sits alone for a while. When Lan Xichen suddenly appeared at his behind him, his face became redder. Lan Xichen was startled when looking at his face. And sit down at his side.

  Lan Xichen, _"Do Jiang's Sect Lord has anything to discuss with me that need to meets in a night?"_

  Jiang Cheng's face still red and suddenly held up a finger of Lan Xichen, _"D-D-Do you have an objection in this noon's topic?"_

  Lan Xichen's eyes widened and glanced at Jiang Cheng, _"Do... you mean "Be with me" one?"_

  Jiang Cheng still avoids his eyes, _"Y-Yes..."_

  Lan Xichen sighed, _"You don't have to put in your heart..."_

  Jiang Cheng's eyes flashed, _"B-But... I..."_

  Lan Xichen, _"If you don't want to, I won't force you."_

  A tear ran down his cheeks, this tear made Lan Xichen stunned, _"I-It's doesn't force me... A-Actually... I... Also... A-A-Agree... on it..."_

  Lan Xichen hugged his back, _"Are you really fine with it?"_

Jiang Cheng finally turns back to look at him, his eyes flooded with tears. The last time, Jiang Cheng also crying when he found out the truth of Wei Wuxian's losing his dark core. That cry almost shocked all person that at his side. Included Wei Wuxian. But this time, his tears were for Lan Xichen. Jiang Cheng already in love with Lan Xichen, and Lan Xichen also in love with him while their meeting after the death of Jin Guangyao. They loved each other. Lan Qiren also almost faint when he heard about this and in objection with Lan Wangji. But for the period of time, both Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen has passed this objection. Lan Qiren also agree on their relationship, in the end, he was quite sad of his two nephews became like this. At first, for Lan Wangji one, he blamed Wei Wuxian and detest him. But, this time Lan Xichen one, he can't blame Jiang Cheng.

  Because in past, Jiang Cheng is completely different from Wei Wuxian. He's quiet and diligent on his class. Lan Qiren quite respected him for his attitude. But this time, he can't blame him for this right? Now, it became Lan Wangji alone still disagree with this. Wei Wuxian also keeps telling him just agree on it but he still stubborn on it. Yet, he looks at their activities and his brother's expression, Lan Xichen quite changed back from the time when Jin Guangyao's death. Lan Xichen also became quite more cheerful from past and he can see that in his eyes was filled with love. He also gave up on his disagree, but he still glared at him sometime. Jiang Cheng became tense every time he glared.

 

* * *

 

  

  Finally, for few months of WangXian's pair wedding, Wei Wuxian became pregnant, Lan Wangji was very happy and swing around his wife. Wei Wuxian was desperately want to have children and he studied some spells and made some potion. Finally, one of his potions was made. This potion was a success and made Wei Wuxian became pregnant. Lan Wangji's action became so different till Wei Wuxian's pregnancy. Lan Wangji became to learn cooks spicy and healthy's dish for him, refrain him for coming to the kitchen, and keeps protecting him in his side for 24-hours. And then one night, Wei Wuxian's stomach became hurt and Lan Wangji panic and quickly hold his wife to finds Elf's nursery. And then, two cute twins was born to this world. Lan Wangji holds his very first children and tears filled his eyes. He held it and met to Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian's swam with tears and hold his baby girl and baby boy born at the same time. To Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian has experienced something he would never experience to. Wei Wuxian keeps pestering that he wants to, Lan Wangji was disagreed on it at first. But in the end, he still agreed on it. 

  Wei Wuxian's face quite pale, _"I have already thought of their name... this girl... he will take my surname... her name will be Wei An... and this boy... he will take your surname... his name will be Lan Xin."_

  Lan Wangji nodded and hugged him, his hands were quite trembled, _"En... Let's head home quickly, okay?"_

  Wei Wuxian hugged back, _"En."_

  Later, Wei Wuxian was sleep. He became so weak that he needs to bed-ridden for at least a year after giving birth to the twins, due to his weak body. During those times, Lan Wangji was hardly left Wei Wuxian by himself unless he needs to get groceries. He even left Wei Wuxian in Wen Ning's protection when he's not around. The children just keep grown up better and better. The baby girl, Wei An just like a clone to Wei Wuxian. Yet his attitude and personality just Lan Wangji. And the baby boy, Lan Xin looked like to Lan Wangji yet he carried personality like Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji just like a sun and moon. Wei Wuxian with Lan Xin was the sun and Lan Wangji and Wei An was the moon. They carried different personality. Finally, Wei Wuxian became healthier after half year but still can't go outside so he always playing with Lan Xin and Wei An when his husband was outside. Wei Wuxian was made some amulet but those amulets still not turned out very well. Suddenly Lan Wangji walks to him.

  Lan Wangji looks up, _"Wei Ying."_

  Wei Wuxian came down to his side and smiled, _"Welcome back, How did it go?"_

  Lan Wangji, _"Uncle and brother are preparing the ceremony, we will bring the twins in three days."_

  Wei Wuxian, _"Ah... okay."_

  Lan Wangji looks down and saw his hand grabbed something, _"Protection Amulets?"_

  Wei Wuxian noticed, _"Yeah... I was trying to make a new one... but none is turned out well..."_

  Lan Wangji took something from his pocket and hand it's to him, _"How about this?"_

  Wei Wuxian quite startled, _"How... do you have this?"_

  Lan Wangji, _"Brother gave it to me. He said it's from Jiang's Vampire's Sect lord."_

  Wei Wuxian's squeezed his eyes shut and went inside of Lan Wangji's arms, _"This is best amulets... than any amulets I've ever made..."_

  Lan Wangji hugged him, _"En."_

 __ Lan Wangji piggy-back him to his room and let him rest. Even, Wei Wuxian already can walk a little, but he still can't go outside without someone on his side. Suddenly Lan Xin and Wei An run to their father.

  Lan Xin, _"Father! where is Mother?"_

  Lan Wangji patted his head, _"Mother need rest. Do not disturb."_

  Wei An, _"How was Mother?"_

  Lan Wangji, _"Still no."_

  Lan Xin, _"Will Mother recovered?"_

  Lan Wangji gave a half-smile, _"He will."_

  Wei An looks quite sad, _"Father, is it our fault that Mother was bed-ridden?"_

  Lan Wangji held up her hands, _"No, It's not you and Xin's fault."_

  Wei An, _"Really?"_

  Lan Wangji, _"En."_

   Wei An and Lan Xin looked each other and hold Lan Wangji's hand. They looks quite relieved.


End file.
